elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quill-Weave
|Base ID = }} Quill-Weave is an Argonian author who lives in Anvil. She wrote the books The Goblin with the Golden Arm and Red Crater. She also is a Novice Acrobatics Trainer. She lives near Arvena Thelas, which has not gone well for her. She is currently writing a series of books on the Doomstones that are scattered across Cyrodiil. She is also a friend of Casta Scribonia, and visits her in Chorrol every so often. Interactions A Rat Problem The Guild has been asked by one of the locals, Arvena Thelas, to take care of a rat problem in her basment. The Guild believes it is to clear out the rats, but the Guild member sent is not fighting rats—they are defending them. Quill-Weave is found out as the one who put the bait for the mountain lions to come in, but she never knew that would happen. She asks the Hero to keep it a secret, and the Hero can agree or disagree to do so. Acrobatics Training Once the Hero has an Acrobatics skill of 70, Quill-Weave will direct the Hero to Aerin, who is apparently posted at Aerin's Camp. Dialogue "My name's Quill-Weave. I've had some success selling stories about the lives of the lower and criminal classes." :Anvil "Between the sailors and the shipmen of the port, and my little local circle of friends, I have plenty of yarn for knitting up my tales." ;A Rat Problem "What?" :Mountain Lions "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sure what you're accusing me of, but don't do it without any proof!" After Quill-Weave is caught leaving meat outside Arvena's home: "Yes? What can I do for you?" :I saw you outside Arvena's house. "You what? Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, I would never go skulking about.... Fine. You've got me. I figured if I left some rotten meat outside, the nasty little things would come out, and the guards would take care of them." ::Mountain Lions "Mountain Lions! In her basement? I just wanted to lure the vermin outside! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, except the rats. Please, don't tell her! And, if you can keep this our little secret, I can make it worth your while. There's a bit about acrobatics I can teach you. Give it some thought." If approached again: "Please, don't tell her what I've done. I can make it worth your while...." If lied to Arvena: "So, you didn't sell me out. I appreciate that. Well, I said I'd make it worth your while, so let me teach you a little something. You've got to be light on your feet to make it around here, and that's something I'm good at. Maybe you can be, too. Take care." If approached again: "Yes? What can I do for you, my tight-lipped friend?" If the truth is told to Arvena: "What do you want, you... you... rat?" See also *New 'Doomstones' Series! Appearances * be:Куілл-Віў de:Federweber ru:Куилл-Вив Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Authors